After watching movies
by Be My Master
Summary: It's just some snippets of movies said through the Harry Potter characters. I claim no rights what-so-ever.


After watching movies.

The Lion King

Harry turned to go to class. Draco pushed him around.

'Don't turn your back on me scar… head!' said Draco.

'Oh, no. Maybe it's you who shouldn't turn your back on me,' said Harry.

'Is that a challenge?' roared Draco.

'Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you,' said Harry.

'Pity,' said Pansy. 'Why not?'

Then out of nowhere they fell on the floor laughing.

Finding Nemo

Everyone was in Care of Magical Creatures.

'An' this is a dragon,' said Hagrid.

'WHOA!' said Draco Malfoy.

Harry Potter laughed.

'What?' said Draco.

'You were like WHOA and we were like WHOA and you were like whoa,' said Harry.

'What are you talking about?' asked Draco.

'You have some serious thrill issues, dude,' said Harry.

Everyone, except Hagrid, cracked up at that.

The lion king

Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry were all singing in a deserted class room.

'BE PREPARED!' sang Harry.

'Yeah, we'll be prepared! For what?' asked Draco.

'For the death of the Headmaster!' said Harry.

'Why is he sick?'

'No, fool, we're going to kill'im. Snape, too.'

'Yeah! Who needs a Headmaster?' said Hermione.

'No Headmaster, no Headmaster! La, la, la, la, la, la!' sang Hermione, Ron and Draco.

'Idiots! There will be a Headmaster!' said Harry.

'But you said…..' said Draco.

'I will be Headmaster! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!'

'What are you doing?' came a voice.

They all turned around. It was Snape.

Hitch Hikers Guide To The Galaxy

'We've regained normality,' said Hermione.

'We can talk about Normality till the cows come home,' said Harry.

'What is normality?' asked Draco.

'What is home?' asked Hermione.

'What are cows?' asked Ron.

Lion King

'Dumbledore,' said Draco.

'Ooohh, say it again,' said Hermione.

'Dumbledore.'

'Ooohh!'

'I'm surrounded by idiots,' mumbled Harry.

Lion king

'I can see what's happenin',' said Hermione in a sing-song voice.

'What?' said Ron, who had no clue what she was on about.

'And they don't have a clue!'

'Who?'

'They'll fall in love and hears the bottom line, our trio's down to two.'

'Oh.'

'The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disasters in the air.

Hercules

'No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no!' said Harry.

'You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh,' said Hermione.

'It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love! Oooohhhhh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in loooooooooooooooooove.'

Lion king

'Hey, dad,' whispered Draco in the middle of a death eater meeting.

'What, Draco?' asked his dad.

They were looking at Snape, who was looking kind of scared of what Voldemort was going to do.

'Banana beak is scared,' said Draco in an under tone.

Snape walked over and sat down next to Draco.

'That's Mr. Banana beak to you,' he whispered.

How to train you dragon

'It's only cool of you get a scar out of it,' said Draco.

'Yeah,' said a voice behind him.

Hermione, Draco, Fred, George and Neville turned around.

'Pain. Love it,' said Harry.

'What is He doing here?' asked Hermione.

'Can I switch classes to the one with cool people in it?' asked Fred.

Sleeping Beauty.

Harry and Draco were sat in a class room, talking about their summers.

'Yeah, I didn't stop thinking about you all summer,' said Draco.

The door burst open and Snape ran in.

'YOUR FIRST BORN WILL PRICK HER FINGER ON A SPINNING WHEEL NEEDLE AND DIE!' he yelled and ran out.

Tangled

Dumbledore walked over to Draco, who was hanging from his cloak hood on a coat rack.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. What?" Draco asked back.

"Yeah, what's your dream?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't sing." Draco crossed his arms.

Everyone pointed their wands at him.

"I have dreams like you, no really!" Draco sang. "Just much less touchy feely. That mostly happens somewhere warm and sunny! On an island that I own, tanned and rest, and alone!" He fixed a glare towards Harry. "Surrounded by a million piles of money!"

"I've got a dream!" Harry sang. "I've got a dream! I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower! Like all you lovely folks, I've got a dream!"

Hercules

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Ronald." He said. "My friends call me Ron, at least they would if I had any." He looked at Harry. "And does a name come with all those rippling pectorals?"

"Um… I'm.. I'm Harry." Harry mumbled.

"Well, thanks, Harry. It's been a real slice."

Avatar the Last Airbender: Sozin's Comet

Harry put his hand on Hedwig's head. "I have no choice," he said sadly. "I have to kill the Fire Lord…. Um… I mean Voldemort."

"So, professor, will you help us defeat the father Lord?" Draco asked.

"You mean the Fire Lord," Hermione corrected.

"That's what I said!"


End file.
